constellations
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Famine: Let them eat cake. —Tenten.


TWO WEEKS WITHOUT WRITING. Only not really, I have half written chapters for Noise Pollution, Theorem and other little things I'm doing for fun. Which reminds me, remember (I think it was) last year with the holiday drabbles? I'm doing that again. Only I have relocated from LiveJournal because wow it's boring over there so go HERE:

xfucktheglasses . tumblr post / 36721659594

(without the spaces, of course)

WITH THAT SAID: This is is the **second** of **FIVE** parts. And so it goes hand in hand with "Nebula" which is Ino-centric.

**соɳѕтєℓℓαтιоɳѕ**

She walked into a diner, head tilted back. She was nothing but black leather and silver studs and Doc Marten boots wrapped up with taunting smirks, sharp hazel eyes and wavy brown hair. She was a mess and she was _hungry_—Lucifer, how she was hungry. From behind her circular sunglasses, she eyed the hostess, smirk growing more crooked as the woman eyed her with disdain.

The diner was at its busiest hour—six o'clock marked dinner time. The tables were filled, as were the booths and the bar and, _oh_, the chatter. Millions of conversations going on at once, little children screaming and screaming with parents ignoring them, infants sobbing until their tiny faces turned purple. And then there was the TV's hanging off of the ceilings—flat screened and showing tonight's baseball game.

She grinned and followed the hostess as she was led to her table.

She didn't know what smelt better—

The food being cooked or the desire in the air; going by unknown by everyone but her.

She can see it—can see that man's wish to _fuck_ his waitress right on top of the table he was sitting in front of. She can see that woman's desire to show her undying love to that same man that wanted to pound the waitress's brains out.

It was all too good.

She smirked and looked down at her menu, slipping her sunglasses off and skimming the choices.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the diner, the air went dry and a deafening ringing noise began to play—acute and shattering.

.

.

.

Blood splattered the windows, the floor, the tables, the booths—every single surface was coated in red.

Bodies dropped down—one, two, three—and on one of the tables, a man continued to fuck a woman, even after being long dead; eyes rolled back, hair plastered against her skin, neck snapped. He grunted and grunted, exhausted but without the ability to stop, his skin shone with sweat, his hips thrust forwards continuously and he _could not stop_.

Another woman ate her boyfriend's face off. Next to her, a man dropped to the floor, body fried from electrocution as he tried to take one of the many TV's off of the ceiling.

She sat at her table; a leg crossed over the other, wavy hair falling over her shoulders as she bent over her food and ate it with much enthusiasm. And she went on, completely unperturbed by the massacre around her.

She looked up and watched as the man banging the dead waitress finally fell over her, dead.

And she laughed.

.

.

.

The world was going crazy, and no one realized it.

The petty cockroaches that inhabited the place were too stupid to realize _anything_. It was so amusing to watch them; live their daily lives with smiles on their faces, thinking everything would be okay until the time of their death came after living a long successful life. Oh, if only they _knew_!

Death followed everyone like an old friend.

She would know; Death was her brother.

And Death got bored really easily—another one bites the dust, he liked to say.

She watched the world from the top penthouse, arms crossed and hair tied back. The sun was rising and she watched as the streetlamps slowly died down one by one, watched as the cities began to burst into life as humans began to do their daily ritual. She curled her lips back in disgust.

On the TV, every single channel broadcasted about the massacre in the diner in the outskirts of the city. Over twenty people dead—infants toddlers, kids, teenagers, adults, the elderly; the sick, the healthy.

It was really amusing—why broadcast, she wondered. Why announce to the world that the end was coming and make everyone panic—manic panic, disorderly… It made it all the less fun! Because now people were going to be expecting it all and where was the fun in that?

She sighed and turned away from the window, taking her shirt off and throwing it aside and running a hand through her messy brown hair.

It was totally lame how she couldn't just _kill_ everything all at once—she sure as hell had the abilities and the power to. She hated how she had to follow rules—it's the goddamn apocalypse, there shouldn't be any rules! Besides, Ino went out and had her fun without anyone's consent—why couldn't she?

She tilted her head, sliding her jeans off and standing around in nothing but her black bra and panties.

Then again, Ino had more control than she did—she loved to watch the world burn.

She supposed she'd let another week go by before she went out for some more fun.

.

.

.

It was sunny the day she decided to come out.

She wore shorts and a tank top and boots—all black on tanned skin. She walked down the streets as if she owned the place, enjoying the way passersby's eyes would get lost with lust and hunger for their innermost desires; she knew them all. Nothing was lost from her eyes; so they wanted, so it should be.

What was wrong with giving them a little encouragement to go for what they want?

She walked into a café; the barista behind the register was attractive, she can think of a thousand things she could do to him, or the things she could _let him_ do to her. She smiled at him, looking up at him from under her lashes, "Hello."

"Good morning," he said, his lips tilting just slightly to the left. "What would you like?"

"Large white mocha more chocolate than espresso, not too hot, no foam, extra whipped cream," she purred.

"Name?"

She paused, lips parted and tip of her tongue peeking out. "Tenten."

"Got it," he murmured, writing her name in neat calligraphy onto the cup. He rang her up after she ordered something to eat, taking her money and smirking as she purposefully got him to touch her skin. Tenten's eyes lit up with desire as she turned around and took a seat.

It was too early to cause destruction, she mused, crossing a leg over the other, her hazel eyes unintentionally on the back of the head of a man sitting on the table across from hers, half engrossed on his computer and half-paying attention to whatever the person sharing the table with him was saying.

People watching was not her favorite thing—people watching when it involved bloodshed, that was her favorite. But something about the men sitting across from her was interesting enough; their voices rough and tired and ancient with knowledge they shouldn't have.

"Look," one said, voice like acid kisses on her skin, "if Sakura is right, then the apocalypse is, in fucking fact, _neigh_. What more facts do we need?"

Tenten perked up at this, sitting up in her seat and looking at them with newfound attention.

"Sweet Lucifer," she breathed out, a grin curling her lips. "So these are the infamous Uchiha and Inuzuka."

She stared at them for a second longer, listening as they spoke about Ino's rampage, figuring out that she was most certainly Pestilence and one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The fact of the matter was that they didn't know how to distinguish them from normal humans; didn't know what gave them their powers.

Tenten slid her circular sunglasses up her nose, turning to the barista as he brought her food. She purred, feathering her fingers up his arm as she yanked him down and closer to her, watching his pale-silver eyes grow wide. She murmured into his ear, seducing him and coaxing him to forget about his life and come and be with her.

She left a minute later, her food untouched.

.

.

.

"I found them," she hissed into the dark, hiding in the shadows of a dumpster.

She pushed back some of her thick brown hair and sneered at the ground, pointing a finger downwards. Tenten was alone, but she knew she was everything but—the shadows were her friends, her brothers and her sister. She didn't need to see them to know they were there—she could feel them.

"I found them, right there, sitting right in front of me, researching us up," she barked a laugh. "They know about Pestilence and they know it was her that caused all that commotion up north. They don't know which one of us is next—don't know much about the matter so we still have the upper hand. If Lucifer finds out we're slipping…"

It was quiet for a second before she sighed.

"Yeah," she licked her lower lip. "You're right, yeah. They won't know a damn thing, I can still do this—_fall back_; you're ridiculing me! I can handle it."

She turned away from the shadows, storming out of sight.

.

.

.

He was a man of dignity, working a side job to support himself and his two younger sisters—cousins but raised as siblings. He went to the university; studying law to fulfill his uncle's dying wish.

His name was Neji.

And Tenten knew he wouldn't really let her tie him up to his bed and lick his body the way she was.

He was very beautiful, she decided, watching as his pale eyes went pitch black. She smirked as she rolled off him, snapping her fingers while getting dressed. His restraints disappeared and he sat up, fixing himself and getting dressed. He bowed to her before disappearing, a promise of souls in the air.

Human food was great and all, but souls were what kept her powers _strong_. And given how Uchiha and Inuzuka had found her… She'd need all the souls she could get; store them up if she had to.

And her precious Neji—now dead to his family—would make a wondrous henchman.

Tenten smirked.

She'd keep him for as long as she could.

.

.

.

The world doesn't know that demons walk among them.

The world doesn't know much—doesn't know that every nightmare, every scary story told around a campfire is actually real; it makes Tenten want to laugh herself back to when there was still a disadvantage in agriculture. Of course, it wasn't all that advanced _now_—not with all the animosity all the cockroaches have towards each other, destroying everything their brothers built.

It helped her maintain her body nice and fresh.

Tenten walked down the streets, tilting her head from one side to the other and hearing the satisfying crack she was aiming for.

Uchiha and Inuzuka were still probably in town, still trying to look for her.

The sky was dark, but she still wore her glasses, looking at the world through the dark lenses and—

"'scuse me, miss?"

She paused, turning her head just enough to look over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Couldn't help but notice the… excitement your presence gives. You're the girl from the café, huh? Same one that left just before it got a _little_ crazy?"

Tenten chuckled, turning around and facing them both, digging her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "Smart little ones, hm? For a bulky idiot and a demon's ex-bitch, anyway."

"Famine, right?" That was Uchiha, all angry eyes and pale skin, messy hair and with the blood of Uchiha Fugaku running through his veins.

"Ooh, _very _smart little ones," she purred.

"So where are the others," Inuzuka asked without asking, an eyebrow raised and lips in a sneer.

Tenten's eyes turned to him, a smirk on her lips. "Oh, c'mon, you don't think we'd make it that easy for you, right? Where's all the fun in that?"

"So killing everything's fun now?"

"When has it not been?" She tilted her head, eyes flashing behind her sunglasses. "I mean… Humans sure get a kick out of it."

Uchiha stepped forwards, "The apocalypse—"

"Is still going to happen. Your brother was initially going to be the Archangel Micheal's vessel. But, ah, giving the sad story behind that," she sucked at her teeth, smiling at Uchiha's vibrant anger, "plans have changed. But trust me."

She locked eyes with him, lifting her chin up in the air and feeling outmost joy at the hunger that began to glow in his eyes. "The world is going to end."

* * *

Please, if you're confused or have questions, trust me everything will be answered _eventually_.

Please review! (:


End file.
